brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Septemberfest Contest
For the community in-joke celebration of The Citizen of the Year, see Septemberfest The Septemberfest Contest is a brickfilming contest which has been held in 2010 and 2015 to coincide with Septemberfest. It is run by Sean Warton in official association with Bricks in Motion. It has been described as an "annual-when-it-suits-us" contestThe Citizen of the Year LIVES contest announcement and has no consistent format apart from coinciding with Septemberfest. Its two iterations have been very different in style and ruleset. Septemberfest 2010 In early August 2010, a vote was held on the next official Bricks in Motion contest. Members had the choice between the Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest becoming official and running in August, or a themed contest lasting for the month of September. The month-long contest was selected with nearly 80% of the vote.2010 contest poll The Septemberfest 2010 contest was the result of this poll. The Septemberfest 2010 contest was a month-long contest structured similarly to THAC or BRAWL. Other than coinciding with Septemberfest, it had no direct relation to The Citizen of the Year. It was announced as upcoming in late August, with the theme to be announced on September 1st.Septemberfest 2010 announcement before the beginning of the contest On that date, the original announcement was edited to include the theme, which was No Dialogue.Edited Septemberfest 2010 announcement Some hours after the announcement of the theme, a requirement to include a mod element in entries was introduced. This was a colour mod of yellow and red.Announcement of the addition of a colour mod A letter mod, , was introduced later on request.Addition of the letter mod The contest received 28 entries,Septemberfest 2010 contest entries two of which were disqualified,Septemberfest 2010 full results and it was judged by a panel consisting of Sean Warton, Philip Heinrich and Zach Macias.Septemberfest 2010 results The prizes for the top 3 were gift certificates for the Bricklink seller BrickScope, the contest's sponsor. Results || 1. || Bakey a Cakey! || Emma Graham |- || 2. || The Magician's Hat || Jack Bond |- || 3. || Small World || J. "Goldencamerastudios" Sebastian |- | 4. || Mouth || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- | 5. || Larrygitis || Zach "Lamplight" Lacosse and Jonni Phillips |- | 6. || He's Late Again || The Four Monkeys |- | 7. || Mosquito's Fault || "AncientEngine" |- | 8. || Life Cycle || Ryan "Chuppa" Wood |- | 9. || SILENCE || Max Butcher |- | 10. || Around the House In 2080 Frames || Ed "EddieHasscle" Boomershine |- | 11. || Grass || Brian "Peanut" Ambrose |- | 12. || The Smoking Pun || Jason "Darthrugg" Rugg |- | 13. || The Voice Snatcher || "StudioL30" |- | 14. || The Criminal || "Ludvig" |- | 15. || Trainspotting || Shannon "Cartoonkid98" Birch |- | 16. || Convicted || "BWJC" |- | 17. || Jealous Much? || "MartyLego" |- | 18. || The Dream || Robert "roblego2"/"RobBrick" Calvert |- | 19. || Love at First Bite || Mason "guitarhero181197" Birthisel |- | 20. || La Mime || Jacob "Hexx910" Hayre |- | 21. || Natural Rights of Man || Zach "ohlordzb" Beuckman |- | 22. || Left In Chains || "Ganoman_433" |- | 23. || That Girl || Jacob "Hexx910" Hayre |- | 24. || Verlorenen Gegenstand || Thomas "krakovibrick man" Krakoviak |- | 25. || Short Fight || "TrekMB" |- | 26. || Serial Killer || Ben "legostudiosplus" Vomastek |- Septemberfest: The Citizen of the Year LIVES The Septemberfest contest was revived for Septemberfest 2015. Unlike the 2010 contest, the 2015 contest did relate directly to The Citizen of the Year. A teaser for the contest was released on August 27, revealing the title as The Citizen of the Year LIVES contest.The Citizen of the Year LIVES teaser The full contest announcement was posted on September 1. The aim of the contest was to set a film in the “The Citizen of the Year Cinematic Universe”. It ran until October 31st, receiving 8 entries, a playlist of which may be viewed here. It was judged by Philip Heinrich, David Pagano, David Pickett, Sean Warton and Nathan Wells. Each of the top three winners received a LEGO trophy model and a handful of LEGO parrots. Additionally, 1st place won , 2nd place and 3rd place . These three prizes reference a joke about the size of one's house in The Citizen of the Year. Entries placing down to 10th (including the top 3) won a LEGO trash can model and a handful of LEGO parrots. An additional side contest was announced on September 10, the ten-year anniversary of Scott Dombert's first post in The Citizen of the Year release thread. This was an art contest, which called for entrants to produce an artwork of any variety inspired by The Citizen of the Year.TCOTY LIVES Art Contest announcement The deadline of the art contest was September 30. It received 4 entriesResults of the Citizen of the Year LIVES contest and was judged by Sean Warton. The first place prize was a yellow LEGO trash can model and a handful of LEGO parrots. Other entrants received the normal grey version. List of all entries: {| class="wikitable sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="min-width:100%;" |- !data-sort-type="text" style="width:50%"|Film Name !data-sort-type="text"|Director |- | Abduction of the Year || The Four Monkeys |- | Case of the Year || Rafael Figueroa |- | Citizen of the Century || "BrickBrosProductions" |- | The Citizen Of The Year 2074 || "Smocktopus" |- | The Old And The Homeless || Johnathan Rabon |- | Parrots in Space || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | The Perks of Being The Citizen of the Year || Al Nickels |- | (un)denial || Benjamin Ely |- Results # (un)denial by Benjamin Ely # Case of the Year by Rafael Figueroa # Citizen of the Century by "BrickBrosProductions" The winner of the art contest was Garry Moore. Tcotyl1st.jpg|The trophy for 1st place Tcotyl2nd.jpg|The trophy for 2nd place Tcotyl3rd.jpg|The trophy for 3rd place TcotylBin.jpg|The trophy given to every entrant TcotylArt.jpg|The trophy for the art contest Septemberfest Teaser TCOTY LIVES Art_Contest1.jpg|By Becca Dew, daughter of Rachel Dew Art-TheSquawk-ByRioforce.jpg|By Benjamin Ely LvgTAxC_-_Imgur.jpg|By Ross Pearson References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions